Harry Potter et le retour des centaures
by sarifa la lune
Summary: Harry est maintenant à Poudlard, un nouveau personnage fera bientot son entrer, la vie est belle mais...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Harry Potter et le Retour des Centaures  
  
Auteur : Sarifa la lune  
  
E-mail : dcindy_ann@hotmail.com  
  
Reviewer : Kat  
  
E-mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : Les quatre tomes parus  
  
Résumé général : Harry fête ses quinze ans. Il reçoit ses lettres et, par la même occasion, une visite de son parrain…  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les persos de cette fanfic appartiennent à Mrs J. K. Rowling et rien qu'à elle… je jure que l'auteur ne touche aucun argent pour son travail.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Un drôle d'anniversaire  
  
  
  
Les liens qui le retenaient à la pierre tombale le faisaient terriblement souffrir. Son regard balaya le cercle des Mangemorts qui se resserrait tout autour de la stèle; il aperçut, à quelques mètres de lui, le corps inanimé de Cedric. Il sentait maintenant que sa fin était proche. Alors que sa vision s'embrouillait, une voix aiguë s'éleva du cercle, une voix qu'il n'eût aucune peine à reconnaître.  
  
Voldemort sortit du cercle et il pointa sa baguette sur le cœur du jeune sorcier. Il prononça alors la plus terrible des formules, celle qui faisait frémir, même inconsciemment, chaque membre de la communauté des mages et sorcières : Avada Kedavra. Puis un nuage de fumée verte envahit le corps du jeune Harry, s'infiltrant dans ses poumons, dans sa chair et  
  
dans son esprit, et lui arrachant son âme à tout jamais...  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait un goût âpre dans la bouche et la sueur perlait sur son front. Sa fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui brûlait affreusement, signe annonciateur que Voldemort recouvrait ses pouvoirs.  
  
Il s'était écoulé un peu plus d'un mois depuis le retour du terrible Mage Noir, mais Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir paisiblement. Les rares fois que cela lui arrivait, il était toujours envahit par le même cauchemar obsédant. La fatigue l'épuisait, mais les Dursley ne semblaient pas le remarquer et ils ne cessaient de multiplier les tâches ménagères. Harry les acceptait sans broncher, tout en sentant le lourd poids de la lassitude lui peser sur les épaules.  
  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Une brise tiède vint caresser ses cheveux en bataille, le rafraîchissant et lui donnant un regain d'énergie. Harry resta un moment à la fenêtre puis il se dirigea vers sa table de chevet.  
  
« Bon anniversaire Harry ! » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
  
Oui, aujourd'hui il avait quinze ans et il entamait, par la même occasion, sa cinquième année dans l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Une question lui traversa l'esprit : allait-il pouvoir regagner Poudlard, cette année ? Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient produits l'an passé, il avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'il ne pourrait pas y retourner. Son cœur s'emballa : ne plus retourner à Poudlard signifiait rester chez les Dursley...  
  
Harry, quelque peu découragé, se préparait à retourner se coucher, quand un bruissement d'aile attira soudainement son attention. Il se retourna et vit Hedwige, une magnifique chouette blanche dont il était l'heureux propriétaire, se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle, et remarqua qu'elle lui amenait du courrier. Elle tendit sa patte en hululant doucement, comme si elle avait ressentit la détresse du jeune garçon.  
  
« Merci ma belle. »  
  
Il caressa un instant son plumage soyeux, puis la chouette s'envola pour aller se désaltérer dans l'abreuvoir de sa cage, avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.  
  
La lettre venait de Ron, un grand gars aux cheveux roux et au visage consteller de taches de  
  
rousseur, qui était son meilleur ami.  
  
Salut,  
  
Comment va-tu ?  
  
Moi ça va pas très bien, parce que tout le monde est sur les nerfs : mon père, Bill, Charlie et Percy passent leurs journées au Ministère de la Magie. Ils sont tellement déborder que mon père est sur le point de lâcher !  
  
Pourtant, Fred et George réussissent à détendre un peu l'atmosphère en créant plein de nouveaux trucs super marrants !  
  
Tu trouveras ton cadeau dans le paquet que je t'envoie. C'est pas grand choses, mais je suis sur que tu vas adorer.  
  
Bon je te laisse. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir venir passer quelques jours ici, au Terrier.  
  
Et bon anniversaire !  
  
Ton ami, Ron.  
  
PS: Tu as reçu des nouvelles d'Hermione dernièrement ? J'ai reçu aucune lettre d'elle depuis le début des vacances ! Je parie deux Galions qu'elle est partie chez son Vicky !  
  
  
  
Harry sourit. Il savait très bien où était Hermione, car elle lui avait envoyé une lettre pour l'en informer, vers le début des vacances. Elle y avait écrit qu'elle ne serait de retour que deux semaines avant la rentrée, et elle avait supplié Harry de ne surtout pas en parler à Ron, car il aurait très probablement piqué une crise de jalousie.  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet qui contenait des pâtés que lui avait préparés Molly, la mère de Ron, ainsi qu'une photo qui représentait... la famille Weasley au grand complet ! Il reconnut aussitôt Ron grand et efflanqué, ainsi que tout les autres rouquins : Bill, l'aîné de la famille, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux, qui lui lançaient de grands signes de la main, et enfin Ginny, qui rougissait comme à son habitude. Contrairement aux photos Moldus, celles des sorciers étaient animées, ce qui rendait d'autant plus drôle la contemplation de cet étrange assortiment de frères et sœurs.  
  
Harry était très heureux de son cadeau, mais il se posait une question : pourquoi Ron n'avait-t-  
  
il pas utilisé Coq, son minuscule hibou?  
  
Deux autres hiboux entrèrent dans la pièce, le sortant brusquement de ses réflexions. L'un d'eux avait un plumage très épais et semblait venir de très loin. Harry s'y intéressa. L'oiseau portait un assez gros paquet, ainsi qu'une lettre. Le tout venait d'Hermione et de Viktor.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Moi très bien ! Je suis présentement en Bulgarie avec Viktor. C'est très beau mais un peu froid.  
  
J'ai visité l'endroit qui est l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai aussi assisté aux pratiques de Quidditch.  
  
On a passé de très beaux moments ensemble… et on s'est même… Non, non, non ! Je ne te le dirais pas !  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, Harry.  
  
Bye !  
  
Hermione  
  
  
  
Harry se sentait très bizarre tout d'un coup. Était-il… JALOUX ?!? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il connaissait trop Hermione. Et de plus, il était amoureux de Cho Chang !  
  
Il décida finalement d'ouvrir le cadeau, et il y trouva une magnifique plume d'aigle, qui venait d'Hermione, et un livre "spécial Attrapeur", qui venait de Viktor, avec plein de photos  
  
qui illustraient les différentes figures.  
  
« Wow ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant les Attrapeurs exécuter des figures plus extraordinaires les  
  
unes que les autres.  
  
Il prit les lettres que lui apportait l'autre hibou, une jolie chouette hulotte au plumage cendré et aux grands yeux d'ambre. Elles venaient de l'école : l'une du professeur McGonagall et l'autre de Hagrid.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée scolaire est fixée au 1er septembre et que le Poudlard- Express partira du quai 9 3/4 de la gare King's Cross à onze heures précises.  
  
Vous trouverez sous ce plis la liste des fournitures qui vous seront nécessaires tout au long de cette année.  
  
Veuillez croire, Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
  
  
Harry sortit la liste des fournitures et, à sa grande surprise, il vit tomber sur le duvet un autre  
  
petit morceau de parchemin.  
  
Mr Potter,  
  
Compte tenu de vos compétences en Quidditch, ainsi que du départ de l'ancien Capitaine, Mr Dubois, je vous propose de succéder à ce dernier et de devenir Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
Si vous acceptez, veuillez m'envoyer votre réponse par hibou et le plus rapidement possible.  
  
Bien à vous.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor  
  
  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il allait être le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe ! La tête que ferait Malefoy en l'apprenant !  
  
Il prit une plume et griffonna hâtivement au dos du message :  
  
Oui,  
  
J'accepte avec plaisir le poste. Merci beaucoup, c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites là.  
  
Cette année, c'est certain, Gryffondor va gagner la Coupe encore une fois !  
  
Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Puis, dès que le hibou fut partit, il lut l'autre lettre. Elle avait été écrite de la main de Dumbledore en personne :  
  
Harry,  
  
Cette année, tu entame ta cinquième année à Poudlard, et par conséquent, tu es désormais un sorcier de deuxième cycle.  
  
Si tu ne le savais pas déjà, et bien cela te permet de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
C'est une très bonne chose pour toi, Harry, et vu ta condition, tu peux pratiquer la magie sans restriction.  
  
Fais en bon usage!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Il pouvait maintenant pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école ! C'était formidable ! Décidément, tout allait pour le mieux, cette nuit.  
  
Soudain, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter : une personne venait d'entrer dans sa chambre… Harry ne perdit pas une seconde : il bondit sur sa baguette et la brandit devant l'étranger. L'homme se releva et Harry le reconnu aussitôt : c'était Sirius, son parrain.  
  
« C'est moi Harry, baisse donc ta baguette magique » lui intima silencieusement Sirius.  
  
« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu » s'excusa Harry, confu.  
  
Il déposa sa baguette sur la table de chevet.  
  
« Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Lupin pour trouver la cachette de Lord  
  
Voldemort ? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
  
« Oui, mais je voulais te voir pour ton anniversaire. Et je ne suis pas seul. »  
  
Sirius se tourna vers la fenêtre et murmura :  
  
« Tu peux monter, Remus ! »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus Lupin était dans la chambre de Harry. Tous trois se mirent à discuter des évènements qui s'étaient passer dernièrement.  
  
« Et toi, Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda anxieusement Sirius.  
  
« Je suis épuisé : les Dursley me font travailler plus que jamais et je ne dors plus. »  
  
« Tu veux que je le leur fasse regretter à ces stupides Moldus ? » s'emporta son parrain.  
  
« Calme-toi mon vieux ! » répliqua Lupin. « Ce qu"il te faut, c'est une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Dommage que je sois si mauvais en Potions. » dit-il à l'intention de Harry.  
  
« Tu as raison, Lupin, mais je ne suis pas meilleur que toi en Potions et je vois pas qui pourrait  
  
nous en donner. » ajouta Sirius.  
  
« La seule personne que je connaisse et qui en ait, c'est l'infirmière de Poudlard. » fit remarquer Harry.  
  
« Oui, je pourrais transplaner jusqu'à l'école et t'en ramener. Ca sera mon cadeau » fit Lupin  
  
en faisant un clin d'œil amical à Harry.  
  
Lupin disparu dans un claquement sonore. Pendant ce temps, Sirius regarda Harry et il ne put  
  
retenir une exclamation :  
  
« C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à ton père, quand il avait ton age ! »  
  
« Je pourrais te poser une question ? » lui demanda timidement Harry.  
  
« Bien sûr, je t'écoute»  
  
« Comment était mon père à Poudlard ? Enfin… je veux dire… comment est-ce qu'il se  
  
comportait ?  
  
« Et bien, pour tout te dire, il était complètement cinglé ! Il n'écoutait pratiquement jamais ses profs et il avait pris un abonnement à vie à l'infirmerie. Il adorait le Quidditch et nous allions souvent, Lupin et moi, l'encourager pendant ses matchs. Quel joueur ! Il était imbattable ! Puis un jour, il devint Préfet et ensuite Préfet-en-Chef et il rencontra ta mère; ils devinrent  
  
d'abord amis, puis un peu plus… »  
  
Harry buvait littéralement ses paroles, alors que Lupin réapparut, amenant avec lui un bonne  
  
quantité de potion  
  
« Pomfresh m'en a donné beaucoup, sous l'ordre de Dumbledore. Il tient à ce que tu te reposes. Chaque flacon renferme une dose, alors prends-en une. Nous allons veiller sur toi  
  
Pendant que tu dors. »  
  
Harry s'installa confortablement dans son lit, prit un flacon et se laissa bercer par d'agréables pensées sur ses parents à son âge. Tout devint flou et avant de s'endormir, il entendit Sirius  
  
Dire à Lupin:  
  
« Il m'a posé une question sur ses parents… » 


	2. Une attaque surprise

Titre : Harry Potter et le Retour des Centaures  
  
Auteur : Sarifa la lune  
  
E-mail : dcindy_ann@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Reviewer : Kat  
  
E-mail : skippy_the_kangourou@yahoo.fr  
  
Spoilers : les quatre tomes parus.  
  
Résumé général : Les Dursley rencontrent Sirius et Remus, et ces deux derniers donne une petite leçon de Duel à Harry, avant que… surprise !  
  
Disclaimer : Tout ce qui est dans cette fanfic, des persos aux décors, en passant par les différents lieux et animaux, appartiennent à Mrs J. K. Rowling… et l'auteur ne touche absolument aucun argent pour le travail qu'elle a fait.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Une attaque surprise!  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla, quand des coups frénétiques furent frappés à la porte :  
  
« Allez petit paresseux ! Réveille-toi, tu es en retard ! »  
  
C'était l'oncle Vernon qui rugissait derrière la porte. Harry se redressa dans son lit et vit que Sirius et Lupin étaient toujours là, et tous deux regardaient la porte d'un air méfiant.  
  
« Voilà comment je me réveille tous les matins ! » lança Harry d'un ton ironique, assez fort pour que l'oncle Vernon l'entende.  
  
« A qui parle-tu ? » interrogea méchamment son oncle.  
  
Il défonça la porte et tomba nez à nez avec le parrain de Harry.  
  
« Je te présente mon parrain : Sirius Black, et son meilleur ami : Remus Lupin, qui était mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pendant ma troisième année dans "mon collège". » Harry avait dit cela sur un ton légèrement supérieur.  
  
Le visage de l'oncle Vernon était maintenant d'un blanc laiteux. Il murmura d'une voix tremblante :  
  
« Bien, vous avez sûrement faim. Venez donc à ma table. Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes. »  
  
Puis il se précipita dans les escaliers. Quelques cris de terreur s'élevèrent de la cuisine, ainsi que des bruits de casserole.  
  
« Je crois que je les ai effrayés ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
« Bon, Sirius et moi nous allons descendre. Enfile tes habits d'école : nous allons t'enseigner quelques sortilèges »  
  
« Ok. » fit Harry en voyant le sourire entendu que se faisaient les deux conspirateurs.  
  
Ils disparurent dans le corridor, laissant Harry seul dans sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la lettre de Hagrid. Avec tout cela, il n'avait pas eu le temps de la lire.  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu ?  
  
Moi je vais très bien. Je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, alors je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire!  
  
Je te donnerai ton cadeau à la rentrée.  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
Harry sourit en pensant au cadeau qu'il allait recevoir, puis il s'habilla et descendit rejoindre son parrain, qui était déjà installé à la table en compagnie de Remus.  
  
« Bien, je vois que tu as mis tout ton uniforme… seulement la robe aurait suffit, Harry. » s'exclama Lupin.  
  
« Bah, ce n'est pas grave… je voulais le mettre de toute manière. »  
  
Vernon et Pétunia regardaient la scène avec méfiance : Harry riait et discutait activement, alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il parlait avec ses amis, bien sûr, mais cette fois c'était différent, car il parlait magie.  
  
Le sol se mit à trembler et Sirius sortit sa baguette, mais Harry lui fit remarquer que cela ne servait à rien. Dudley se dandinait dans la pièce, mais il se figea en voyant les invités et Harry vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard.  
  
« Euh....... Maman…euh......... »  
  
« Alors c'est toi qui t'amuses à torturer mon petit Harry ? Sache que tu ferais mieux de na pas recommencer, mon petit… »  
  
« Je vous interdis de menacer mon fils, monsieur ! » rugit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
« Et vous, je vous interdis de faire du mal à Harry» s'emporta Sirius  
  
« Allons, allons, on n'est plus des enfants, Sirius. » dit Lupin pour calmer son ami. Puis il continua à l'intention des Dursley : « Oui, nous sommes des sorciers, mais nous sommes venus ici dans un but précis : protéger Harry. »  
  
« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »  
  
Lupin posa son verre de jus d'orange et se leva.  
  
« Vous savez que les parents de Harry ont été tués ? » Les Dursley firent signe que oui. « Et bien, ils ont été tués par Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant Mage Noir de notre siècle, et Harry le combat depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il a été blessé plusieurs fois, a perdu plusieurs amis, dont le jeune Diggory durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il a été forcé à participer à ce tournoi, il a subit les pires sortilèges et il a survécu. Vous avez devant vous un survivant! »  
  
« Balivernes ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais vous croire ! »  
  
« C'est vrai, tout ce qu'il a dit : j'ai vécu l'enfer ! J'ai manqué de mourir plusieurs fois, j'ai vu un de mes nouveaux amis mourir devant mes yeux et j'ai également vu le plus puissant des Mages Noirs renaître ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir, depuis ! »  
  
Il avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite et il en tremblait de rage.  
  
« Harry, monte dans ta chambre. » murmura Lupin. « Nous allons te rejoindre dans quelques minutes. Et sort ta baguette magique, nous allons commencer l'entraînement. »  
  
Harry gravit les escaliers, tandis que l'oncle Vernon tempêtait sur le fait qu'il n'était pas question que l'on fasse de la magie sous son toit.  
  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirius et Lupin entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, accompagnés de la famille Dursley au grand complet.  
  
« Pourquoi sont-ils ici, ceux-là ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Je les ai menés ici, car je voulais qu'ils voient que nous ne sommes pas des monstres, et ils voulaient s'assurer que nous ne brisions rien dans la maison. » répondit Lupin, dont les yeux étaient soulignés de grandes cernes noires.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, sa baguette magique à la main.  
  
« Bon commençons par un petit duel entre toi et Sirius. Tu es prêt ? »  
  
«Oui»  
  
Sirius sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de désarmement, mais Harry l'évita de justesse.  
  
« Rictusempra ! » hurla Harry.  
  
L'éclair rouge frappa Sirius, et il se mit à rire aux éclats. Les Dursley regardaient le spectacle sans dire un mot, tandis que Remus semblait impressionné par la performance du jeune sorcier. Harry semblait fier de son coup et il était sur le point de donner le coup final à son parrain, quand celui-ci réussit à lui lancer le sortilège Stupéfix.  
  
Harry le reçu de plein fouet et il s'écroula sur le sol.  
  
« Finite Incantatem ! » s'écria Remus.  
  
Sirius se releva en se massant les joues, encore tendues sous l'effet du fou rire. Harry restait allongé et son parrain se pencha sur lui avec un large sourire.  
  
« Il ne faut jamais se fier à ce sortilège. Tu as vu : j'ai été capable de te lancer un maléfice quand même. »  
  
« Ouais, et ben je voulais te ralentir pour ensuite te stupéfixer, mais tu m'as pris de vitesse. »  
  
« Mais je dois avouer que tu m'as impressionné : ton sortilège est puissant. Voyons voir avec celui de lévitation. »  
  
Harry se releva et il se préparait à lancer le sort, quand l'oncle Vernon s'avança vers les trois sorciers.  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais Harry, comment tu fais ? Je t'ai vu lancer ce sortilège et recevoir celui de ton parrain. Tu fais souvent ça à ton collège ? »  
  
« Non, là bas on n'a des cours sur différentes matières. Il y a Métamorphose, Enchantement, Potions, Botanique, Astronomie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Soin aux Créatures Magiques et, celui que je déteste le plus au monde, Divination. »  
  
« Comment ça, tu détestes la Divination ? » demanda Sirius. « Ton père et moi, on en profitait pour faire enrager Trelawney. »  
  
« Moi, elle prédit ma mort à tous les cours depuis ma troisième année. »  
  
« C'est une bonne raison, en effet. D'ailleurs, elle a fait la même chose à ton père, mais on en riait plus... »  
  
Harry regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux : son père était mort.  
  
« Désolé, Harry, je sais qu'il doit te manquer cruellement. »  
  
« C'est rien. » répondit Harry. « Ca fait longtemps maintenant. »  
  
Le silence s'était installé, quand tout à coup un rire aigu s'éleva à l'extérieur. Harry le reconnu aussitôt. Non, c'était impossible : Voldemort, ici, à Privet Drive ?  
  
Sirius s'avança vers la fenêtre.  
  
« On le cherche depuis deux mois et on ne le trouve pas. Et maintenant que nous avons arrêté, il vient à nous. Harry enfuis-toi, nous allons faire notre possible pour le retenir. N'ai pas peur, on va revenir. »  
  
« Non, je reste ici : je vais me battre avec vous. »  
  
« Harry, tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre : tu es notre unique espoir. Aller part ! »  
  
Harry regarda son parrain, puis Lupin lui lança une bourse remplie de Poudre de Cheminette.  
  
« Rends-toi à Poudlard ! Dumbledore veillera sur toi. Et emmène les Dursley avec toi. »  
  
« Quoi ? Mais les Moldus ne peuvent pas entrer à Poudlard ! »  
  
« Ne pose plus de questions et parts ! » hurla son parrain.  
  
«Venez avec moi ! » lança Harry à l'intention des Dursley»  
  
Ils descendirent au salon, Harry en tête du groupe. A son arrivée, le feu électrique vola à travers la pièce pour ensuite s'écraser contre le mur.  
  
« Là, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout en détail, mais si vous faites tout ce que je vais vous dire, tout devrait bien se passer. »  
  
Il alluma un feu magique et il s'exclama :  
  
« Oncle Vernon, tu va passer le premier : tu prends une pincée de poudre et tu la jette dans le feu. Ensuite, tu entres dans la cheminée et tu dis très clairement Poudlard. »  
  
En voyant l'hésitation de son oncle il ajouta :  
  
« Tu as le choix : ça ou la mort. »  
  
Vernon prit une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et il la jeta dans le feu devenu émeraude. Il entra dans la large cheminée - « C'est une chance ! » pensa Harry - et il prononça Poudlard. Il fut aspiré par la cheminée. Pétunia le suivit, ainsi que Dudley. Quand se fut le tour de Harry, il hésita : une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de courir au secours de son parrain et de Lupin, mais il se ravisa, car il savait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.  
  
Il jeta à son tour la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, avant d'avancer dans l'âtre et d'annoncer sa destination. Il vit des centaines de cheminées défiler sous ses yeux, puis tout s'arrêta. Par réflexe, il tendit ses bras vers l'avant pour amortir sa chute. Quand il se releva, il vit les Dursley en compagnie de Dumbledore et de Mcgonagall.  
  
« Harry enfin ! » s'écria le professeur de Métamorphose. « Ces personnes nous ont raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous étions très inquiets pour vous ! »  
  
« Non, non, ça va. Mais je m'inquiète pour mon parrain et pour Lupin : ils sont restés là-bas. »  
  
« Ils sauront se débrouiller. » répondit Dumbledore, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.  
  
Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière eux : Sirius et Lupin venaient d'arriver.  
  
« Vous êtes là. Bon, on va pouvoir commencer les explications. » s'exclama le bon vieux directeur. « Je suis sûr que Harry meurt d'envie de connaître la vérité. » 


	3. Un lourd secret

Disclamer: Tout les personnages appatienne à J.K Rowling, je n'ai toucher à aucun argent dans l'écriture de cet histoire.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Un lourd secret  
  
Dumbledore les invita dans son bureau, les Dursleys étaient terrifiés par tout ce qu'ils voyaient, quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, Fumseck vint se poser sur les genoux d'Harry.  
  
"C'est un phénix, leur expliqua Harry, il est très gentil et c'est un oiseau qui peut supporter des charges très lourde, ses larmes m'ont sauvé la vie quand j'étais en deuxième année."  
  
Dmbledore prit place dans son fauteuil, malgré son air grave, il avait toujours cette lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
"Vous savez que seul les personnes pourvues de pouvoirs magiques peuvent entrer dans ce château. Les simples moldus ne voient ici que des ruines et un puissant sortilège anti-moldu leur font rappeler un rendez-vous. Mais vous voyez que les Dursley sont ici, dans mon bureau, donc je crois que vous nous devez des explications."  
  
"Eh bien, quand j'étais jeune, j'ai reçu une lettre venant de ton collège, Harry, cependant mes parent ont refusé de m'y inscrire puis à force d'insister, mes pouvoirs ont disparus."  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait dit cela sur un ton honteux, il n'avait pas oser regarder Harry.  
  
"Sachez que vos pouvoirs n'ont pas totalement disparus, ils ont cependant besoin d'entraînement. Pour ce qui est de Pétunia et de Dudley ils ont aussi des pouvoirs mais j'ai préféré ne pas les inscrire à l'école, Pétunia détestait sa sœur et ses pouvoirs, et Dudley à cause de vous."  
  
Harry ne répondait pas, trop surpris par cette révélation. Cependant voyant son malaise, Sirius prit la parole:  
  
"Donc en étant sorcier, ils pouvaient assurer une certaine protection à Harry."  
  
"Oui, j'ai lancer un sortilège de bouclier, mais il c'est rompu plus tôt que prévu."  
  
"Une chance que j'ai décider de rendre visite à Harry pour son anniversaire, sinon, peut-être serait-il mort."  
  
"Je me serais battu jusqu'au bout, pour mon père et ma mère. Harry avait dit cela en regardant le phénix."  
  
L'oiseau se mis alors à chanter, d'une douce et mélodieuse note qui apaisa harry.  
  
"Et bien qu'allons nous faire demanda Lupin."  
  
"Il vont rester à Poudlard, Dudley va suivre des cours de rattrapage intensifs et nous allons enseigner la magie à ses parents, je vous demande donc tous votre collaboration."  
  
Sirius se leva d'un bon:  
  
"Moi je ne peux rester, je dois m'en aller, je suis toujours recherché, si on me trouve ici, vous allez avoir des ennuis."  
  
"Voyons mon cher Sirius, vous ne regardez jamais la gazette, lui dit Dumbledore en lui tendant un exemplaire du journal des sorciers:  
  
"Aujourd'hui, Petter Pettigrow a été arrêté en Albanie en tentant de tuer une famille de moldu. Grâce au véritasérum, il a tout avoué et il sera condamner pour les plusieurs meutres qu'il aurait commis. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de Sirius Black mais pour de différentes raisons. Comme il n'est pas responsable du meurtre dont nous l'avions accusé il y a 13 ans nous voulons lui présenter nos plus plates excuses."  
  
"Je dois me rendre au ministère de la magie immédiatement, puis je vais revenir, peut-être vais-je rester à Poudlard."  
  
"Oui, justement j'aurais un poste de libre, Défense contre les force du mal ça vous dit, car moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver quelqu'un qui est capable de rester plus d'un an.  
  
Ces derniers mots furent ponctués pas des éclats de rire, Harry était aux anges, il allait avoir son parrain comme professeur!!! Il avait hâte de voir ses amis pour le leur dire, non en fait il allait attendre.  
  
"Harry, tu peux faire visiter l'école à ton oncle et ta tante dis Dumbledore en se levant de sa chaise."  
  
"Oui bien sur, suivez moi"  
  
Ils se levèrent puis ils sortirent dans les couloirs de l'école, ils allèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Harry leur expliqua tout, de la grande salle jusqu'à la volière, quand ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dames elle lui dit:  
  
"Bonjour Harry, le mot de passe s'il te plait?"  
  
"Oh zut! J'ai oublié de le demander à Dumbledore."  
  
Des bruits de pas s'élevèrent derrière eux. Harry se retourne et vit que c'était le professeur MacGonnagall qui arrivait:  
  
"Le mots de passe est Harry"  
  
"Quoi! mon nom est le mot de passe!!!"  
  
"Oui, je voulais souligner ton courage exceptionnel dont tu as fais preuve l'an passé"  
  
"Merci, dit-il en rougissant, c'est un grand honneur pour moi..."  
  
"Assez de bavardage, allez faire visiter notre salle commune"  
  
"Bien sur professeur."  
  
Il se retourna vers le tableau puis il dit "Harry" Et le tableau pivota découvrant une salle remplie de fauteuils confortables et de tables de travail.  
  
"Eh bien nous voici dans ma deuxième maison, nous sommes dans la tour des Gryffondor, elle a été crée par Godric Gryffondor. Cet endroit est rempli de souvenirs inoubliables, c'est ici où nous avons fêté ma nomination pour le tournois des trois sorciers. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas très emballé par ça car j'y ai participé malgré moi."  
  
"C'est ici que nous allons vivre ? demanda l'oncle Vernon"  
  
"Non, vous allez vivre dans une chambre que les professeurs auront aménagée pour vous, toi Dudley tu vas habiter dans une maison de Poudlard, peut-être seras-tu à Gryffondor mais tu peux être à Pouffsoufle ou à Serdaigle ou même à Serpentard."  
  
"Et bien j'espère être à Serpentard, je trouve que ça sonne mieux vous ne trouvez pas ? fit Dudley en se retournant vers ses parents qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête."  
  
Ces derniers mots firent frissonner Harry, il venait de dire qu'il préférait être à Serpentard, bien entendu ce serait au choixpaux de décider de sa maison... 


	4. Fête surprise et match de Quiddich

Chapitre 4 fête surprise et math de quiddich Harry s'était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu, il sentait la douce chaleur lui caresser le visage. Les Dursley étaient également dans la salle commune, cependant il parlait avec MacGonagall, Harry put comprendre qu'ils parlaient de lui: "Harry est très indiscipliné, il n'hésite pas à violer les règlements, il a fais perdre à notre maison 50 points d'un coup lors de sa première année, mais il a vaincu à l'aide de M. Ronald Weasley un troll des montagne, ce qui est un exploit pour un sorcier de premier cycle. À la fin de cette même année il a affronté Voldemort, il a un courage extraordinaire, malgré son caractère indiscipliné, c'est un élève digne des plus grand Gryffondor." Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil pour ensuite s'adresser à la professeur: "Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un élève modèle mais sachez que j'ai beaucoup de respect envers vous et la majorité des autre professeurs. Je ne mérite pas tout cet honneur, l'an passé, à la fin de la troisième tâche, moi et Cédric nous nous sommes retrouvés face à lord Voldemort. Cédric a été tué et je me sens coupable de sa mort. Donc si vous avez à donner de l'honneur, c'est pour Cédric, car il a accepté de me porter jusqu'a la coupe car j'étais blessé, il a accepté d'être à égalité avec moi, il mérite d'être reconnu. Moi j'ai peut être survécu à cette rencontre face au seigneur des ténèbres mais je suis aussi responsable de son retour parmi nous." Le professeur MacGonagall avait les larmes au yeux. Les Dursley, eux, restaient sans voix, seul le crépitement du feux dans la cheminé troublait le silence. Sans un mot, Harry se leva et monta à son dortoir, il était encore tôt mais il avais besoin d'être seul. Il s'endormit et pendant la nuit il rêva à la vie qu'il aurait eu si ses parents n'étaient pas morts. Ce fut le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Harry, il était neuf heure et il se sentait plein d'énergie. Il s'habilla lentement puis il descendit dans la salle commune, bien entendu elle était déserte. Il fit pivoter le tableau et descendit en direction de la grande salle, ses pas résonnaient dans les grands couloirs de pierre. Il arriva dans le Hall et quand il poussa la porte un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva, dans la pièce il y avait tout les Gryffondor, les professeurs ainsi que les Durley. "Wow, que..." Fred et George se levèrent et ils lui dirent: "Comme c'était ton anniversaire hier le professeur MacGonagal nous a tous fais venir!" "Eh bien, merci d'être tous là, allez-vous rester?" "Ben oui!!! s'écrièrent les jumeau en c?ur" Harry alla s'installer entre Sirius, Lupin, Hermione et Ron, il était heureux mais au fond de lui-même il savait que la vie de ses amis était en danger, Voldemort menaçait d'attaquer à tout moment. "Tu sais Harry, comme j'ai été innocenté et que je suis maintenant professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, je me demandais si tu voulais venir vivre chez moi dès la fin de l'année?" "Mais bien sur que je veux, enfin je vais pouvoir pratiquer la magie et faire mes devoirs sans me cacher." Sirius éclata de rire. "Mais toi Lupin, que vas-tu faire maintenant?" Lupin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius prit la parole: "Eh bien je te présente mon assistant!" Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. C'est à ce moment que Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeau Weasley, se leva et s'écria: "Match de Quidich, équipe de Gryffondor contre heu........" "Les profs s'écria Sirius, je suis l'attrapeur en passant!" "ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!" "Euhhhhh.... Jordan je veux pas casser la partie mais il nous manque un gardien et un capitaine fit Harry" "C'est vrai! Et bien c'est pas compliqué. Comme capitaine je dis que le meilleur c'est Harry, alors qui vote pour Harry?" Tout les Gryffondor levèrent la main y compris les professeurs, Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, il était tellement heureux! "Bon ben je crois que c'est clair, applaudissez notre nouveau capitaine HARRY POTTER." Des cris et des applaudissements montèrent vers le plafond magique, Harry avait un large sourire, ses yeux vert brillaient de joie. "Maintenant je pense que le meilleur gardien de but est nul autre que Ron Weasley, et puis tu ne peut pas dire non, car j'ai vu tes performances et je dois t'avouer que t'es meilleur que Dubois." Ron étais flatté, il faisait partie de l'équipe de quidditch! "Bon ben maintenant tous au terrain!!!! s'écria Jordan" L'équipe des Gryffondor monta au dortoir pour aller chercher leurs balais ainsi que leur robe écarlate. Ils se changèrent et entrèrent sur le terrain, les professeurs étaient déjà arrivés, vêtus de robes noires. Macgonagall, Sinistra et Trélaway étaient poursuiveuses, Bibine et Lupin étaient batteurs, Sirius, attrapeur et Dumbledore était gardien! "Bienvenue à se match qui oppose les Gryffondor et les Professeurs, que le match commence." Hermione qui était pour ce match, l'arbitre, lâcha les balles. "Spinet s'empare du souaffle qui passe Johnson qui file vers le but, elle tire et elle MARQUE!!! 10 à 0 pour les Gryffondor." " Bibine est redoutable avec les cognards elle les frappe avec un puissance inimaginable, Fred et George ont du mal à les repousser!!" "Harry semble avoir repéré le vif d'or il fonce droit sur lui, Sirius sur les talons, mais son étoile filante ne fait pas le poids devant l'éclair de feu d'Harry" "Et bien c'est fait et se fut rapide Harry a attrapé le vif d'or!!!! Ridiculisant ainsi les profs de l'école!!" Les joueur atterrirent sur le sol du stade "Bien joué Harry, tu voles comme ton père lui dit Sirius." "Merci" "Harry on a vaincu les profs en un temps record s'exclama Ron!!! Et mon vieux t'es sur que ça va?" "Oui, oui, ça va" En fait ça n'allait pas, il était heureux d'être le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor mais au fond de lui même, il aurait voulu voir ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle... 


	5. Nouvelle préfète et rendez-vous

Chapitre 5 nouvelle préfète et rendez-vous Harry était littéralement au paradis entouré de ses amis Ron et Hermione: "J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en Bulgarie fit Hermione, c'était magnifique mais un peu froid. Victor m'a dit qu'il allait venir à Poudlard." "Quoi s'exclama Ron? Mais que vient-il faire ici? Il va venir seulement pour te voir?" Hermione rougit et balbutia un "Jevaisàlabibliothèque" avant de disparaître par la grande porte. "Encore!!! mais elle passe sa vie là-bas!" Harry ne répondit pas, il regarda pensivement son verre de jus de citrouille. Fred en profita pour lui lancer une remarque: "Intéressant le jus de citrouille. Tu peux nous prrrrrrrédirrrree l'avenirrrrrrrr ??" Harry se redressa avec un large sourire et lui dit: "Je vois.... Je vois.... Que tu vas recevoir un coup sur la tête." Au moment où il dit ça, George avait laissé s'échapper sa batte de quiddich sur la tête de Fred. "Aïe, tu pourrais faire attention dit-il en se massant la tête." "Désolé elle m'a glissé des doigts." "Bon, je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque moi aussi, j'ai un devoir de potion à terminer lança-t-il en se levant." Ron grimaça et dit: "Ha je l'avais complètement oublié, je vais venir te rejoindre." Harry se leva et partit en direction de la Tour des Gryffondor pour aller chercher son manuel de potion ainsi que des parchemins, des plumes et une bouteille d'encre. Malgré la présence de tout les Gryffondors l'école était étrangement calme. Quand il fut devant le tableau de la grosse dame, oncle Vernon apparut devant lui.: "Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fais, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais un garçon exceptionnel et que tu étais aimé de bien des personnes. " "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à agir ainsi envers les sorcier, pour nous il faut faire constamment attention à ne pas faire de magie et à ne surtout pas se faire remarquer par les moldus. Il faut vivre caché, ce n'est pas pour rien que le château Poudlard est caché au fond des bois et que ça prend 10 heures de route pour se rendre ici." "Merci, car je me sentais coupable envers toi." "Ce n'est rien, bon moi il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaire pour faire mon devoir de potion. Je vais ensuite rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque." "Ok, vas-s'y, fais ton devoir comme il faut lança t'il tandis qu'Harry entrait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor ou quelques élèves s'y trouvaient." Il montât au dortoir pour prendre ce qu'il lui fallait quand il remarqua un bout de parchemin plié en deux, posé sur son oreiller: " Harry, rends-toi au bord du lac à 19h30. bye Patmol et Lunard" Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et il sortit de la salle commune pour aller à la bibliothèque où il eut du mal à retrouver Hermione qui était cachée derrière une énorme pile de livres. Il ouvrit son manuel à Potion Mortelle et Antidote, il devait faire une dissertation sur deux potions ainsi que nommer tous les antidotes possibles des ces deux potions. C'est avec dégoût qu'il se souvint que l'an passé, Rogue, voulait l'empoisonner pour ensuite tester les antidotes qu'il avais fait, par chance il avait été sauvé quand il fut appelé pour l'examen des Baguettes. "Haaaaaaa, je sais pas quoi écrire." "C'est pourtant pas compliqué, tu n'as qu'a prendre deux potions et les décrire ainsi que les remèdes possibles" "Plus facile à dire qu'à faire." Il feuilleta tranquillement le chapitre puis il se mit à écrire: "Je vais vous décrire les deux principales potions mortelles que l'on peut fabriquer. La première est La goutte du sommeil sans fin. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la potion la goutte du mort vivant, cependant elle est mortelle si le remède n'est pas assimilé par la victime dans les 5 minutes suivant l'ingestion. C'est probablement la potion mortelle la plus facile à fabriquer, les ingrédients étant très présent dans notre entourage." "C'est déjà ça" Pensa t'il tandis qu'il regardait son parchemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas précipités lui indiquèrent que Ron venait d'arriver. "Dis, t'en est où dans ce maudit devoir?" "J'ai à peine 5 lignes d'écrites, donne-moi une chance." "Haaaaaaaa taisez-vous les gars ou je vous sors de la bibliothèque." "Comment ça sortir demanda Ron en grimaçant." "Ben.....heu....... J'ai été nommer préfète lança t'elle d'une petite voix." La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe, Ron devint si pâle que son visage jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant. "Tu as quoi? Je veux dire pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis plus tôt? s'exclama Harry" "J'ai été nommée préfète par MacGonnagall il y a quelque minutes, juste avant qu'Harry arrive." "Eh bien je vous présente la nouvelle préfète Percy." "Sache que je ne serai pas comme lui lança-t-elle sur un ton cinglant." "Ben oui, c'est ça. Que penses-tu faire quand on sera obligés de sortir la nuit? Tu vas nous dénoncer ou venir avec nous mettant en jeu ton titre de préfète ? ajouta Ron en la regardant droit dans les yeux." Hermione ne répondit pas mais elle était très mal à l'aise, en fais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devrait-elle sacrifier ses amis pour ne pas perdre son titre, qu'elle espérait depuis si longtemps ou rester avec eux et jouer sans cesse son titre? Les idée se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle se leva précipitamment et sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller se réfugier dans le dortoir. "Non mais pour qui elle se prend? lança Ron tandis que les pas d'Hermione s'évanouissait dans les long couloir de pierre." "Ron, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire! Oui, moi aussi ça me dérange un peu qu'elle soit préfète mais tu savais que c'était son rêve. Je crois que tu l'as énormément blessée." "Depuis quand tu es aussi sentimental? Bon je vais aller m'excuser, désoler mais je dois y aller." Harry resta seul à rêvasser puis il se remit au travail, il passa des heure à décrire dans ses moindres détails les deux potions mortelles qu'il avait choisies. Quand il eut fini il était l'heure du dîner. Il alla rapporter ses rouleaux de parchemin puis alla à la grande salle où Ron et Hermionne étaient déjà arrivés. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur. "Bon , tu sembles de meilleure humeur à ce que je vois." "Oui, Ron s'est excusé et moi je lui ai pardonné." "Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes toujours en train de vous chicaner." "Ouais, c'est bête mais que veux-tu, c'est comme ça!" "Ron tu peut me dire quelle heure il est?" "17 heures pourquoi?" "Rien oublie ça!" Harry mangea en silence sans se douter que dans quelques minutes, il allait vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie. 


	6. Un miracle

Chapitre 6 un miracle Harry sortit dans le parc, il était désert mais le soleil brillait toujours quoiqu'il baissait à l'horizon diffusant une lumière orangée. Il marcha en direction du lac dont la surface était comme un miroir. Il se demandait pourquoi Sirius et Lupin lui avaient demandé de venir à cette heure et surtout dans le parc. Il aperçu deux silhouettes sombres au bord du lac, il s'approcha d'eux en disant: "Je suis là, désoler de vous avoir fait attendre." Sirius se retourna ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, un mélange d'excitation et de joie immense, c'était la même chose pour Lupin. "Ce n'est pas grave nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer et il y a deux personnes qui veulent te voir." "C'est qui? Demanda Harry avec curiosité." "Tu vas voir, je crois que tu seras très content des les voir, surtout que ça fais longtemps." Harry les suivit à travers le parc, Lupin se retourna vers harry: "Il faut que tu saches que ça a été très dur de les faire venir mais maintenant ils sont la pour rester longtemps." Ils entrèrent dans une espèce de petite cabane de fortune, Dumbledore, MacGonnagal et les Dursley étaient là. Dumbledore lui dis: "Harry, grâce à un sortilège très puissant et avec l'aide des anges, nous avons fait revenir deux personne qui, je le pense, te manquent terriblement." Le c?ur d'Harry battait tellement fort. "Harry, voici tes parents." La porte du cabanon s'ouvrit sur deux personnes, l'homme était maigre avec les cheveux noirs en bataille et la femme avait les cheveux d'un beau roux et les yeux verts, comme les siens. Ses parent étaient debout, devant lui et bien vivant. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire mais c'est après de grand effort que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche: "P....papa, maman " Son père lui décrocha un sourire tandis que sa mère se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre dans ses bras. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il pouvait sentir le parfum de sa mère. Harry aurait voulu rester dans ses bras toute sa vie, son rêve venait de se réaliser enfin. Sa mère s'écarta pour laisser place à son père, Harry était sa réplique exacte, James serra son fils dans ses bras et c'est la qu'Harry se mit à parler: "Je sais pas du tout par où commencer, je... je suis tellement heureux" De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues embuant ses lunettes rondes. Harry se retourna, il voulait que personne ne le voit pleurer, mais c'était plus fort que lui et sans avertissement il prit les mains de son père et de sa mère en leur disant: "Suivez-moi" Il entraîna ses parents vers le hall du château mais Dumbledore les arrêta: "Harry, Harry, calmes-toi un peu! Ne penses-tu pas qu'en arrivant avec tes parents dans le château ainsi ne surprendra pas tes camarades ?" "Je suis sûr que ça ne fera pas que les surprendre ajouta James en regardant son fils tendrement." "Laissez-moi tout régler ça ajouta Macgonnagal, les yeux bouffis par un trop plein d'émotion." Elle entra dans le château en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles mais Harry savait qu'elle était aussi heureuse que lui de revoir Lily et James Potter. Harry se retourna vers ses parents et il leur dit: "Papa, maman, vous m'avez tellement manqué, pendant des année j'ai cru que vous étiez mort dans un accident de voiture, à cette époque je ne savais pas encore la vérité, je veux dire, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais un sorcier. Les Dursley ne m'ont pas rendu la vie facile, je dormais dans un placard sous un escalier, plein d'araignées. À ces mots James fusilla du regard les Dursley qui se trouvaient à proximité. Puis un jour j'ai reçu une lettre étrange qui venais d'ici, mais encore là ils me l'ont enlevée des mains pour ensuite la faire brûler dans la cheminé. Ce manège a duré quelque jours avant que j'en reçoive des centaines, c'est alors qu'ils ont décider de s'enfuir. Cependant, Hagrid, m'a trouvé, la première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai été impressionné, il faut dire que c'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un demi géant." "C'est vrai que ça peut être impressionnant surtout quand on ne sais pas la vérité sur son passé dit James en se retourna encore une fois vers les Dursley." "Il m'a raconté la vérité, que vous aviez été assassinés par Lord Voldemort et que j'étais rentré dans la légende car j'avais été le seul à survivre à un très puissant sortilège. C'est ainsi que j'ai fais mon entrée à Poudlard, je m'y suis fais de nombreux amis comme de nombreux ennemis, surtout dans les Serpentards." "C'est normal ce sont des Serpentard ajouta James en souriant comme si cela était la réponse à tout." C'est à ce moment que MacGonnagal apparut, suivie par une escorte d'élèves et de professeurs, Rogue était parmi eux. Harry, James et Lily se levèrent pour accueillir les curieux. Rogue regarda d'un air dédaigneux James mais un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses minces lèvres. "On oublie le passé dit-il, maintenant que tu es de retour je crois que Harry n'en sera que plus heureux." C'étais la première fois qu'il entendait Rogue parler ainsi. James et lui se serrèrent la main tandis que Ron et Hermione arrivèrent près de lui: "Wow lança Ron, comme tes parents sont de retour je suis certain que le reste des vacances va être plus que joyeux." "Pour une fois, il a raison." La mère d'Harry arriva près d'eux: "Alors c'est vous les amis de mon fils, bonjour je suis contente de vous voir en personne." "Bonjours madame je suis Ronald Weasley mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron tout simplement." "Moi je suis Hermione Granger, Harry a très souvent parler de vous, même si il ne vous connaissait pas vraiment." Lily se pencha vers elle et lui dit: "Je crois que nous allons très bien nous entendre, j'étais exactement comme toi quand j'étais à Poudlard." Hermione sourit, il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de parler à une fille des ses problèmes, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry que sa mère remplisse cette fonction. C'est alors que 6 mains l'empoignèrent dans le dos, c'est les jumeaux Weasley et Jordan qui affichaient tout les trois un grand sourire: "Harry, lança Jordan, tu vas sûrement défier ton père au quiddich n'est ce pas capitaine?" "Comment ça capitaine ? lança son père qui s'avança vers eux, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'excitation" "C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce petit détail, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor. En passant, je te présente les deux batteurs de l'équipes: Fred et George et le commentateur Lee Jordan." "Bonjour lancèrent-ils en c?ur." "Bonjours répondit James, je vais te défier au quiddich sois-en sûr." "Et il vous battra renchérit Jordan" "C'est pas si sûr, c'est pas si sûr lança le père d'Harry en s'éloignant" Dumbledore gravit les marches de pierres de l'entrée, arrivé au sommet il dit: "Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, la famille Potter est à nouveau complète, pour célébrer cet heureux événement nous allons organiser un grand banquet, pour le moment je laisse monsieur Potter décider des activités à faire." Harry réfléchit un instant et proposa à ses parents de faire une visite guidée du château, il supplia les autres élèves de les laisser tranquilles, ce qu'ils respectèrent laissant Harry et ses parent seuls. Harry les guida à l'intérieur: "Ha, comme ça fais longtemps que j'ai pas mis les pieds ici, le grand escalier de marbre la salle commune... je tiens à aller à la tour des Gryffondor." "Bien sûr papa, mais je tiens à garder cet endroit en dernier." "Ok" Des bruits de pas les firent tout les trois sursauter, Lupin et Sirius, affichant tout les deux un large sourire, s'approchaient d'eux: "On pouvait pas résister à l'envie de venir vous rejoindre, ça fais longtemps vieux frère dit-il en donnant un tape amicale dans le dos de James." "Oui, ça fait si longtemps." "Bon le trio infernal est de retour s'exclama Lily." Apres un moment de réflexion ils répondirent en c?ur: "Oui!!" "Je veux pas vous déranger mais je suis sûr que notre petit Harrychou à plein de choses à nous raconter dit-elle en donna un baiser sur la joue droite d'Harry." "Maman, je pensais pas te dire ça si vite mais j'ai 15 ans, je suis plus petit!!" Sur ces mots tout le monde éclata de rire. Harry les guida dans les couloirs de l'école, son père trébucha sur une marche truquée en prétendant qu'il l'avait fait exprès, Harry leur dit qu'il connaissait tous les passages secrets de l'école ce qui rendit son père particulièrement fier mais qui inquiéta sa mère. Quand ils rendirent devant le tableau de la salle commune la grosse dame était enterrée sous une montagne de mouchoirs: "Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, le mot de passe S.T.P Harry." "Je n'y peut rien, c'est MacGonnagall qu'il l'a choisi: Harry." "Le tableau pivota découvrant de confortables fauteuils un immense feux de foyer ainsi que des table de travail. James sauta par dessud un fauteuil et il s'y enfonça en fermant les yeux: "Ca c'est la vie" "Tu n'as pas vieillit mon vieux lança Sirius." "Toi par contre, on ne peut en dire autant" En y regardant de plus près James avait encore l'air d'un adolescent trop vite veillit, tandis que Sirius avait l'air d'un adulte qui approchait de la quarantaine malgré ses yeux qui conservaient une lueur enfantine. "Azkaban m'a fait vieillir trop vite." "Tu es allé à Azkaban? Pourquoi" "C'est à cause de Peter, il a fais en sorte que je sois accusé d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis, en fait je voulais te venger alors j'ai trouvé Peter, il a alors lancé un très puissant sortilège derrière son dos tuant plusieurs personnes." "C'était un geste noble de vouloir me venger, mais pas la meilleure solution" "Mais le plus sage c'est Harry" "Hein pourquoi moi, j'ai rien fais" "Si, quand tu as été face à Peter et que tu as su que c'était lui qui avait contribué à tuer tes parents, tu n'as pas voulu que je le tue, tu voulais simplement qu'on l'envoies à Azkaban tu as fais preuve d'un sang froid incroyable." "Peut-être" "Ce jour-là j'ai cru reconnaître James" Sur ces mots son père sourit, plein de fierté. C'est alors que Ron entra dans la pièce l'air dépité: "Ron pourquoi tu as cet air?" "MacGonnagall veux que nous mettions nos robe de soirée et tu te souviens de la mienne!" "Oui mais moi je crois qu'elle est trop petite de plus je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aller à un bal." "Ta robe est trop petite? Mais je peut t'arranger ça mon chéri, aller viens lui dit sa mère en lui prenant le bras." Elle l'entraîna de force vers le dortoir des garçons. "Maman, tu n'es pas censée être là, tu sais." "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je l'ai fais de tas de fois quand j'étais à Poudlard, je venais réveiller ton père et Sirius. Quelque fois je réveillais Rémus mais il se réveillait toujours très tôt." "Maman peux-tu te retourner pendant que je met ma robe." "Oui bien sûr." Elle se retourna tandis qu'Harry enfilait sa robe verte bouteille: "Maman, je suis si content de te revoir, je me sentais si seul, je me sens si coupable du retour de Lord Voldemort et de la mort de Cédric, ça y est je l'ai mise." Elle se retourna et elle s'exclama: "Comme tu est charmant, non elle est correcte ta robe. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de la mort de Cédric, je lui ai parlé et il m'a dit avant que je ne parte de ne pas te sentir coupable, que ce n'était pas de ta faute." C'est parole lui réchauffèrent le c?ur, il avait l'impression qu'on le libérait d'un lourd calvaire. 


End file.
